Wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) is a third generation (3G) cellular technology that enables the concurrent transmission of a plurality of distinct digital signals via a common RF channel. One such high speed data communications service, which is based on WCDMA technology, is the high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) service. Current techniques to perform symbol-level equalization of incoming HSDPA or WCDMA signals do not guarantee convergence, as in the Jacobi Method, or are computationally expensive, as in the Gauss-Seidel Method.